


Credit Overdue

by digthewriter



Series: ART by DIG [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Cute, Digital Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Art inspired by the fic:A Bolt Overdue.





	Credit Overdue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangyababy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangyababy/gifts).



> Thanks to _fantasyfiend09_ for the positive feedback.
> 
> Dear recipient, when I first read “A Bolt Overdue” I didn’t know anything about _Brooklyn nine-nine_ and didn’t even read the tags for your fic. Then I got into the show and binge-watched like 50+ episodes in a short amount of time and remembered your fic instantly. Then when I got to creating, I was like, OMG, I GET IT! So this is for you, dear friend.
> 
> “Credit Overdue” – title of your sex-tape!


End file.
